


Kinktober 2018 Days 2 + 3: Begging + Edgeplay

by raunchygatr



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Teasing, but i swear jack is fine with it, i feel like this sounds like noncon, idk how to write an irish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: It was almost too easy for Atlas to bring Jack into this state. A few teasing touches mixed with some dirty talking was enough to bring the boy close to the edge. It was pathetic, really, and he enjoyed the hell out of it.





	Kinktober 2018 Days 2 + 3: Begging + Edgeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Days 2 and 3 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)

Atlas stared at the sight before him with a smirk formed on his lips. The young man laid on the bed; a sweating, quivering mess. It was almost too easy for Atlas to bring Jack into this state. A few teasing touches mixed with some dirty talking was enough to bring the boy close to the edge. It was pathetic, really, and he enjoyed the hell out of it. He slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling the younger male and bringing his hips close to him.  
Jack let out a needy whimper as he moved his hips upwards in an attempt to meet with Atlas’. This resulted in an upset growl from Atlas as he gripped Jack’s hips harshly and forced them back down. “Ya know the rules, boyo. Ya can’t move unless instructed,” he said sternly. Jack nodded in reply, squirming a bit in discomfort.

Atlas chuckled and ran his hand across the boy’s torso, rubbing his thumb teasingly over a nipple. Jack let out a shaky breath, shivering as he felt the rough, callused palm run along his sensitive body. He locked eyes with the man above him, staring at him with a pleading expression. He was so close, so near release that it was almost impossible for him to stand. Atlas kept delivering the teasing touches, moving a hand down to gently stroke Jack’s length.  
Jack moaned and quickly covered his mouth, muttering obscenities as he resisted the urge to thrust against the man’s grip. Another deep chuckle came from Atlas as he leaned down close to Jack’s ear. “Yer such a needy lil whore. Ya love it when I touch ya, don'tcha?” He whispered, playfully nibbling at the boy’s earlobe a bit. Jack’s breathing became shaky and uneven as he was just moments away from his climax. Much to his dismay, Atlas moved away from him and stopped his touches altogether. He let out a long, quiet whine as he was once again denied of his orgasm.

Atlas stood back to once again marvel at the pathetic sight. He waited for a minute or so before continuing the teasing, walking around the bed and quietly muttering more dirty things. “I bet ya’d like to come now. Ya want to make a mess like the dirty whore ya are. Is that what'cha want, boyo?”  
Jack whimpered quietly and nodded his head slowly. Atlas hummed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Yer gonna have to try harder than that, beg fer it.” Jack looked away, trembling a bit. He already felt humiliated enough, he didn’t want to stoop any lower. Atlas grinned when he saw the hesitation, it meant he could continue to torment the boy. He traced his finger along Jack’s body, starting at his collarbone and stopping right below his navel, a mere inch away from his throbbing length. Jack squirmed beneath the touches, whimpering and breathing heavily.

“Don’t make me say it,” Atlas threatened. ‘Would you kindly.’ Three simple words and the boy would follow any command without a moment’s hesitation. It was too easy, though. He wanted Jack to say it willingly; to be driven so close to release that he couldn’t take it anymore and finally resorted to begging.  
“P…please…” Jack’s voice was barely louder than a whisper as he finally spoke.  
That was not nearly enough to satisfy him. “Hm? What was that?” He moved his hand to the boy’s rear, pressing a finger against his entrance and rubbing at it slowly. Jack whined, arching his back slightly as he was brought so close to release. His body begged for more, not being given enough stimulation to fully reach his climax.

“Please, Atlas! Please release me!” Jack cried out, finally reaching his limit. Atlas let out a pleased sigh as he firmly gripped Jack’s shaft and stroked it quickly, at last allowing him to reach his climax. Jack moaned loudly, arching his back and bucking his hips upwards as he came. Atlas continued to stroke Jack’s length, helping him ride out his orgasm and milking every last drop of come out. Jack went limp once he finished, panting heavily in exhaustion.  
Atlas leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Jack’s forehead. “Ya did so well, Jack,” he cooed as he lovingly caressed the boy’s cheek. “But I won’t go so easy on ya next time.”


End file.
